Love And Pain
by Cyrox
Summary: Takato and Henry both have a crush on Rika, how will she handle it. Chapter 3/3 is here.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Pain

By Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Takato was sitting at his desk, thinking about what he liked most, Digimon. But there was also more then that.

"Rika's different from other girls." He thought. "She's really into Digimon and she's a tough fighter. And she's really cool when she's nice instead of that cold attitude. What am I doing, I'm thinking about a girl? Kazu will think I'm crazy if he finds out about it. But he doesn't know Rika like I do."

But Takato wasn't the only one thinking about Rika. Henry was just laying in bed, thinking about her too.

"She acts like she doesn't care." Henry thought. "But deep down she's as gentle as a kitten. But if I told her that, she'd just give me the cold shoulder. But her softer, gentler side is what I really like about her. Why am I thinking about this? Oh man, I think I have a crush on Rika."

The next day came and Takato was still thinking about Rika. He was hoping he could find a way for her to like him.

"I don't think I can tell her myself, she'd probably say something like dream on goggle-head." Takato thought. "Maybe if I ask someone for help. I'd better not tell Kazu, he'd just make fun of me. But what about Jeri? She's a girl and might know the best way to talk to a girl. Of course Henry's my best friend, and he does have an older sister. And there's my parents, but they always get weird on me whenever I start asking about girls. I guess I'll go with Jeri." Takato walked around the school and spotted her talking with some of her friends. Then he came up to her.

"Jeri, a friend of mine has a problem. He wants to know the best way to talk to a girl he likes."

"The old friend excuse." Jeri thought. "Well Takato wants to tell a girl he likes her, but how many girls does he know? There's Rika and me. But Rika doesn't like it when he talks about romance around her, so it must be me!" She had a slight crush on Takato, so the thought of that really made her smile.

"Your friend should tell her what his true feelings are. And maybe she likes him the same way too." She answered.

"Maybe your right." Takato said. "Maybe Rika... aw, I gotta stop talking to myself."

"Rika." Jeri said silently, a little heartbroken. With that knowledge, Takato went off to find Rika, hoping that she likes him too.

Henry was walking around with Terriermon on his shoulder, thinking about Rika, while Terriermon was talking.

"Hey, earth to Henry!" Terriermon said. "You're not listening."

"Oh, sorry." Henry said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I know when you are in deep thought and right now you are in deep thought."

"If you have to know, it's about Rika."

"You mean that cold hearted..."

"She's not all bad, you've seen how she's changed lately."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Do you have to be so nosey?"

"That proves it, you like her."

"Ok, I do. But I don't know what to say to her."

"Mo-mantai." Terriermon said.

"You're right." Henry said. "I'll think of something if I stop worrying."

School had ended and Takato and Henry both went to Rika's house so they could talk to her problem is, neither of them knew the other was going for the same reason as he was. They both spotted each other when they got to Rika's house.

"Hi." Takato said.

"Hi." Henry replied.

"So why are you here?"

"I uh have to tell Rika something important."

"Me too."

"What do you two want?" Rika asked, who had spotted them a while ago.

"You go first." Henry said.

"Thanks." Takato said. "Rika, I think I have a crush on you."

Henry looked in shock.

"What is it?" Takato asked.

"That's what I was going to say." Henry said.

"It is."

"Yeah."

"How about this?" Rika suggested. "I'll go on a date with both of you and choose who I'd like."

"Ok." Both of them said.

To Be Continued.

Next up: The guys take Rika on their dates, see who Rika chooses.

A/N: I'll make a longer chapter next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Pain Chapter 2

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The day came and it was time for the first date.

"Thanks for letting me date Rika first." Henry said.

"No problem, you let me talk to her first." Takato said. Henry was a little nervous, but he thought Rika would like anything he did if she liked him, but he knew that she was tough to please. He knocked on her door and Rika came out.

"Thanks for coming." She said. "Mom found out about the arrangement the three of us had, she wouldn't get off my back."

"I kinda had the same problem." Takato said. "Well, see ya tomorrow Rika."

"Ok." Rika answered. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd just get a pizza." Henry said.

"Sounds good to me." Later the two of them arrived at the Pizza Parlour. The waiter showed them to the table and gave them a menu.

"So what would you like?" Henry asked.

"I'll take a peperoni and mushroom." Rika answered.

"Is that your favourite?"

"Yes."

"It's mine too."

"Cool." Rika said as she smiled. Then the waiter came.

"We'll have a medium peperoni and mushroom." Henry said.

"Ok." Then the waiter left them and went to the kitchen.

"By the way, I'm starting to see how you feel about Digimon." Rika said. "Renamon's turning into the best friend I've ever had."

"And I'm starting to understand more about fighting." Henry said. "It turns out I'm doing more harm by not fighting."

"It's nice that we're seeing eye to eye."

"Yeah. So how's family life?"

"Tough, but I think my mom and I are starting to understand each other too. How about you?"

"Ok but Terriermon is still being treated like a doll."

"Must be nice having a little sister."

"Yeah, tough but nice." Then the waiter dropped off the pizza and the two of them started eating it. An hour past and the two of them had finished. Henry gives the money to the counter and leaves a tip on the table.

"Thanks." Rika said. "I had a great time."

"You're welcome." Henry said, hoping she would pick him.

The next day came and Takato was ready for his chance with Rika. He was hoping he could top Henry and Rika would choose him. He knocked on Rika's door and she came out.

"Hello." Rika said.

"Hi. Ready for the date?" Takato asked.

"Yes, and just go before my mother finds out."

"Guess you're not the only one who has problems with parents who over react with dating." Takato said. Then Rika started laughing, much to Takato's surprise.

"I thought we'd see a movie." He said.

"Sounds good." The two of them went to the theatre and Takato bought two tickets to this romantic movie. Then he bought some snacks at the lobby and then they found some seats for the movie. Thirty minutes had passed and currently in the movie, the couple had survived a plane crash and attempted to find a way out of the jungle. Rika was bored throughout it, but she knew that she shouldn't complain about it, Takato was trying his best. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking during the time because he was just eating popcorn. An hour past and Rika's thoughts on the movie hadn't changed.

"I can't believe this movie is only half way done." Rika thought. Then she looked over to Takato and found that he didn't look like he wasn't enjoying the movie too. Then the movie ended and Takato walked Rika home.

"Well, that was a good movie." Takato said. But Rika could tell that he was lying.

"I didn't think much of it." She said. "But thanks for taking me." Then they reached her house and Rika went inside. Takato hoped that Rika would choose him, and Rika had made up her mind.

The next day came and the three Tamers met in the park, and Rika started to speak.

"I'd like to say thanks to both of you for the great evenings. But I've made my decision." She said. "And you win Henry." Henry started cheering while Takato looked depressed.

"But why?" Takato asked.

"I'm sorry Takato, but you weren't acting like yourself during the evening." Rika explained.

"It's ok." Takato said. "If you feel that you like Henry, I shouldn't stand in the way of ether of you."

"Thanks Takato." Henry said. "You're a true friend."

"I know." Takato said. Then the Tamers all walked home. Henry was feeling happier while Takato felt very depressed. Rika felt bad for Takato, but good for Henry.

A/n: Don't think it's over yet, I'm gonna write a third chapter for it. And sorry to the Rukato fans that reviewed my first chapter that Takato didn't get her.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Pain Chapter 3

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Jeri was looking sad, she had seen Takato with Rika at the theatre, and was feeling depressed.

"Why does Takato like Rika more than me?" Jeri asked herself.

"You know how boys go for Digimon, that has to be the reason." She said through her puppet.

"Or maybe it's because I'm a geek who talks to a puppet." Jeri said as she threw her puppet down. "I think it's time for a change."

Takato was miserable too. "I can't believe she didn't choose me." Takato thought. "It's like everything I do, I end up losing."

Saturday came and then Takato went to the park, there he saw Henry walking with Rika. He felt sad by the sight of them and ran off. The two noticed him and Rika was feeling bad.

"Henry, do you think I did the right thing?" Rika asked.

"You had too." Henry said. "I probably would have felt the same way if you chose Takato, but he'll get over it."

"You're right."

Takato continued walking and then he spotted something. It was Jeri, but she looked different. Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing black jeans and a blue T-shirt. She evan had her hair in a ponytail. Takato went over to her to find out what she was doing.

"Uh, hi Jeri." Takato said.

"What do you want goggle head?!" Jeri yelled. That left Takato puzzled, Jeri never yells at anybody, and she sounded a lot like Rika.

"What's gotten into you?" Takato asked. "You're usually so cheerful."

"I've changed." She said. "So people will think I'm cool."

"But I don't think the new look suits you."

"Well I think it does, and you don't know anything about girls goggle head."

Though she didn't know it, those last words hurt Takato deeply. Then he ran off.

"Takato, wait!" Jeri called out. "Now what have I done?"

Takato went to the other side of the park to mope.

"Jeri's right." Takato said. "I don't know anything about girls. That's why Rika didn't choose me. And now Jeri's acting strange and I don't know a thing about why she's doing it."

"Hey Takato." A familiar voice said. Takato turned around and saw Jeri. But this time her hair looked like it usually did and she was wearing her regular clothes.

"Takato, I'm sorry if I said anything insulting to you." Jeri said.

"It's ok, I'm just saddened about Rika." He said. "I just feel bad about her not choosing me."

"I kinda know how you feel. The other day when you asked me about girls, I thought you were the girl you liked was me, then when I found out it was Rika, my heart was broken."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, I just expected too much then. Then I thought you might like me if I started to act like Rika."

"To tell you the truth, I liked the nice, happy Jeri a lot better. And thanks for helping me, I feel a lot better now."

"Glad to hear it Takato."

"Jeri."

"Yes Takato."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Then the two of them walked home together.

The End.

A/N: Well I hope you liked the third chapter of this.


End file.
